


Have You Ever Watched Porn?

by ZWorld



Series: High School Eruri [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Erwin Smith, Childhood Friends, Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Pining Erwin Smith, Porn Watching, Requited Love, high school seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZWorld/pseuds/ZWorld
Summary: Erwin Smith has been in love with his childhood friend, Levi Ackerman, for as long as he could remember. With a new porn site going viral at their high school, Erwin uses it to help him figure out what exactly Levi’s sexual orientation is and the likelihood it’d be for Levi to return his feelings.





	Have You Ever Watched Porn?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [bottomerwinweek2019!](https://bottomerwinweek.tumblr.com/)  
> For day 2 - Masturbation.  
> It doesn't explicitly have bottom Erwin.. but it does have many mentions of him wanting to be a bottom!
> 
> First, thank you very much to [DatWriterWannaBe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/pseuds/DatWriterWannaBe) for betaing this fic for me!
> 
> This is my first time sharing an eruri fanfic! I hope it's at least an enjoyable one!! I'm quite nervous about it all!
> 
> Erwin and Levi are high school seniors and 17 years old. I've based this high school and the school system on the type of school I went to! I hope this doesn't confuse anyone! 
> 
> If you wish to skip all of the long-ass backstory and get right into the smut, please search, "Have you ever watched porn?"

The squeaky sound of marker against whiteboard, the ticking of a clock on the wall, and a cough from a student beside him doesn’t distract Erwin Smith at all as his pen flies across his textbook filled with complex equations. He only has a few more equations left to complete before he can relax for the remainder of homeroom period.

Unfortunately, a tap on the shoulder does interrupt him as he furiously solves the fourth to last algebraic equation. Erwin looked up to his right as his friend, Mike Zacharias, passed him a note. Mike wears a poker face, giving no hint of the contents of the note to Erwin. This was nothing new; over the years of high school, they shared many notes in secrecy. Although, he couldn’t say so much for that year so far. He had thought they finally moved past such childish ways.   

Erwin quickly took it, hunching over the school desk in hopes of concealing it from the stern homeroom teacher writing away on the board.

_Have you been to bustyamateurs.com yet?_

Erwin raised his eyebrows, surprised by the blunt question. The handwriting didn’t belong to his friend Mike, but rather the hard to read chicken scratch of their other friend, Nile Dok. Erwin stretched his head to look beyond Mike’s right, seeing the dark haired student smirking at him. Nile’s arms were crossed, sitting up hautly as he expected a reply while a novel laid out on his desk, to ease the worries of their teacher.

What a way to start the morning, Erwin thought. He studied the question again. The name didn’t sound familiar at all. He furrowed his bushy blonde brows and squinted at the name again. He concluded that no, certainly never been to that website before.

_What is busyamatuers.com?_

Erwin wrote his reply neatly under the question and passed it back to Mike before continuing on with the equation. Normally he’d have done his homework in advanced, but being in year 13 - his last year of high school - was grueling and adding the fact that he was _head boy_ left him little time in the evenings to do anything proper. Being head boy meant that he was the biggest role model of the school and constantly had to represent the school in many occasions. Erwin was also in charge of the student committee who planned all the school events, and were prefects who watched over all their peers should they ever needed help. Perfect example being the previous night when the student committee had an extra long meeting about their plannings for the upcoming Halloween party a month away. The meeting ran late, causing him to get home well past eight, giving him no time to finish his homework and study.

Another tap and the same note was given. A student coughed in the background, a few giggling, probably finding the note sharing amusing. It must have been funny to see the school’s head boy breaking the rules that he so often had to remind his peers of.

_A new porn site completely filled with amateur videos. Mike even watched a few. You should too. It’s hot._

Erwin swallowed at Nile’s recommendation, a heat creeping up his neck that he pushed away.

_Perhaps. I’ll have a look this weekend. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to finish._

He passed the letter back to Mike with finality and sat back into his plastic seat casually. Erwin breathed in deeply, gazing at his textbook.

_BustyAmateurs._

As appealing as the name should have been to him, the fact of the matter was that it was not. _Busty_ was certainly not a word that he was attracted to - something he had figured out long ago. He would have only been in year 10 back then. A sweet girl by the name of Marie had been interested in him. He had at the time shared many classes with her and thought she was quite charming. One lunch time she had pulled him aside, asking if they could perhaps go watch a movie on the weekend as a date.

Erwin had thought it was pretty brave of her to have asked him. He never showed romantic interest in anyone; while his friends, or Nile specifically, flaunted his emotions in every way. Erwin was quiet about those kinds of things and never gave anything away, even if he had a slight itchy interest for someone in particular.

Erwin had obviously agreed and wanted to see what the sought after “dates” were like. The movie was something of a romcom and the popcorn was stale and soft. Marie’s hand in his was sweaty and small, and unbearably fragile. The date had ended with lunch at the local diner with strawberry milkshakes on Marie’s behalf and greasy burgers for the both of them.

He hoped to have it end there, but being the boy who his father raised him to be, Erwin walked her home after their bus ride back to her part of the neighbourhood. It was at the bus stop that she had leaned in without much of a question or word and kissed his lips. It took Erwin by surprise, but he humoured her; wanting the full experience.

It was around then that Erwin had realised this wasn’t what he wanted or liked.

  
Erwin didn’t want sickly sweet coated lips and fragile hands. He didn’t want soft arms and breasts pressing into his own chest. He wanted hard muscle and firmness; he wanted something equally as strong.

Long story short, Marie and Nile got together a few weeks later and neither had looked back since. They were labeled as the school sweethearts and many other year 13s assume they’ll elope once graduating high school.

Back then, the realisation hit Erwin like a truck. At first he tried to ignore the prickling feeling, pushing himself further into his studies and ignoring every urge to sought after his newfound interest. It took him less than six months to eventually fall into despair and took the time to understand it. First it was researching and then he was spiraling down into the abyss that was male porn sites. His keen awareness of cock had his mind running rampant. While his friends, Mike and Nile, would oogle at female breasts popping from the white school blouses, Erwin would push his head down into a book and spy on any passing male’s crotches.

He liked cock. He liked muscles and pecs, and hard biceps. Erwin learned that he wanted to be pushed down by something sturdy and to be filled to the brim - he craved to have something up his ass. From then on, he relieved himself every time with the thought of _someone’s_ thick cock entering him, tearing him apart, and leaving his ass raw from a good fuck. Of course, fingers never sufficed, but he managed.

This wasn’t a problem, Erwin knew. It was normal and he highly doubted anyone would think of him differently. Although it was something he kept secret and never dared to let anyone know. Rather than trying to make up excuses to his parents and friends on his relationship status; Erwin dived into his studies and decided to become head boy for year 13. He also wanted a scholarship to ease his future-self and he wanted to do himself proud. School was for learning, after all.

Although, feelings were uncontrollable and unfortunately there was a glitch in his ultimate plan. A glitch that was irksome and had lingered long before Marie had even asked him out. If anything, his realisation of being gay made it all the more troublesome.

Breathing quietly as possible, Erwin looked up from his equations to a few seats in front and to the left of him. In the front row sat his one and only childhood friend, Levi Ackerman. The black haired student’s uniform was a little untidy, his white shirt peeking out from under the navy blue blazer, and his pants clearly not pressed. He was also frantically texting under the desk, hiding his phone away from their homeroom teacher, Shadis, who had a strict no phone and no laptop policy in his classroom.

Shadis had his back towards the classroom, scribbling all over the whiteboard for his first period class, the poor suckers. It looked like his year 9 health class that day would be learning about STDs.    

Erwin peeled his eyes away from the board and went back to stare at his main interest instead. Crossing his arms over the textbook, Erwin wondered who Levi was texting so early in the morning. Could it be his good and - to put it nicely - eccentric friend Hanji Zoe? Or was it one of the underclassmen that Levi tutored during weekday lunch times for extra cash?

It certainly wasn’t Erwin, even though texting was one of their biggest communication sources. Reason being; Levi and Erwin didn’t exactly roam in the same circles, or at least, not since second year of high school.

Erwin met Levi when they were at the age of five. Levi and his mother, Kuchel, had moved into a small two bedroom home behind the house across the street. The main home belonged to Kuchel’s cousin, who had allowed Kuchel and Levi to live on his property after she struggled to find a stable job at the time.

They became fast friends after that and never looked back. They did all their schooling together and were in all the same classes too. For most of his life, wherever Erwin went, Levi went. Levi was always this pale, small, black haired shadow that was following him, humouring him, keeping him in line, and listening all at the right times. Levi was a good friend and someone Erwin cared very deeply about.

Unfortunately with high school starting, they began meeting other people. The school was big and had a wider zoning region than their previous ones. With their electives and interests being vastly different, they began to only see each other during homeroom and after school. Of course, there were weekends too, but soon Mike and Nile wanted his time during those hours instead.

While Erwin flourished, Levi became quiet, a bit foul-mouthed, socially awkward, and only hung around his one friend, Hanji. Nile didn’t approve of Levi very much, calling him weird and speculating that the short boy would someday eat all their souls with his spine-chilling emotionless face. Erwin thought that was quite funny as Levi was anything but emotionless.

Although that was perhaps because Erwin grew up with Levi. The short boy had a soft centre; caring and kind in ways one would never have expected him to be unless they were close. He was pedantic and worked hard. He knew that Levi always had a bit of a weird sense of humour because of his long-visiting uncle, but that added character to him. If anything at all, Erwin always thought Levi as endearing. Even more so when Levi never grew any further than 160cm. He was quick and agile though; joining the soccer team in their second year of high school, only to distance from each other furthermore. Now, Erwin and Levi were 17, in their final year of high school, and filled the incredibly busy roles of being head boy and on Levi’s behalf; the captain of the soccer team.

Through all of that time, they never stopped being friends. Erwin’s friends were well aware and so was Hanji. Erwin wasn’t secretive about it, often times apologising and excusing himself by studying with Levi on weekends instead. Levi was good at math and Erwin was good at history and English. Together they made quite the study pair as they worked on their GSCEs. Levi himself working for a scholarship to the same universities as Erwin.

It became difficult as time went on. Erwin realised his endearment became infatuation and soon enough, lust and attraction. He hoped he kept it well hidden, never giving Levi any reason to notice any different. Erwin’s bright blue eyes would often linger in the hallways he walked in and sought after his short friend. He’d also look out for him in the crowd of school assemblies and he’d be there for every official soccer game, urging his crotch not to get excited over Levi running around; sweaty, dirt-streaked and all kinds of _sexy_.

Suddenly feeling a little hot under the heavy school blazer, Erwin sat up and popped open the button, swinging one side about to get the air moving. He could see Mike side eyeing him, but Erwin kept a straight face.

Yes. The truth of the matter; he had a big fat crush on his childhood friend.

So, Busty wasn’t what he was looking for _at all_. Rather, hard and firm, pale skin, devilish sharp grey eyes, and short black hair looming over him as Erwin anticipated being filled with only Levi, was what he _really_ craved.

Thus, he decided he’d skip BustyAmateurs and rather pretend he looked it up by the time Monday arrived. Instead, he’ll spend every night dreaming up a continual fantasy he had of Levi.

The school bell rang off signaling first period then; tearing Erwin away from his thoughts before they reached a dangerous level of arousal. He saw Levi quickly hide his phone in his pant pocket and faking a stretch right away to wade off suspicion from Shadis.

“Alright you lot, off with you. See you all on Monday,” Shadis called out, twisting from the board. “Ackerman! Tuck in your shirt, will ya?” He quickly reprimanded as Levi jolted from his seat.

“Are you free at lunch today?” Mike asked as they gathered their books, including the homework Erwin didn’t get to finish.

Erwin shook his head apologetically, “I’ve got committee meeting today.”

“Alright, see you in history then,” Mike nodded in understanding.

Erwin stood once his books were put away in his book bag, straightened his tie and made way to his first class of the day.

 

-

 

BustyAmateurs seemed to follow Erwin as the day progressed. No matter what class he went into, his fellow male students would be muttering about it within their small groups; chuckling and howling in playful jeers as they hunched over their phones.

Erwin hoped for the day to end far quicker, but as it was a Friday, luck seemed to not have him in mind as the day progressed. He wasn’t spared either when Mike joined him in history, third period. A guy sitting in the seat in front of them was blatantly watching a video from what he assumed was on BustyAmateurs whilst another sitting next to him sniggered. Mike cleared his throat when he noticed too, growing a little red beside Erwin.

What was the big deal? Erwin had wondered. It was just another porn site. Those were old news. Why were all his male peers so fascinated by it? Was him being gay the reason for his annoyance? Thankfully the teacher came in shortly after, disrupting the class and getting straight on to teaching, forcing the view of vagina and penis to be blackened.

It continued all the way through to lunch, where even the student committee discussed how quickly the website had spread throughout the school. Even though the majority of the school population was underage, there wasn’t much they could do within one day unless they got teachers involved. They agreed to let teenagers be teenagers and planned to talk further on the subject and how to stop the spread during Monday’s meeting instead. Thus, they began to discuss Monday’s school assembly plans as by some miracle they would not be meeting after school again due to their late meeting the night before.

By the end of the day, when Erwin’s blonde hair was no longer neat and gelled down, his tie a little worse for wear and his clothes crinkled, he finally had some peace. English was his final period, his only other shared class with Levi. As one stress, BustyAmateurs, left him, another, his crush on Levi, began.

Their teacher was assigning them yet another partner project; this time on war poetry. As always, Levi and Erwin shoved their desks side to side and got to work. It always electrified Erwin when they did this. It was the only time they well and truly got physically close to one another; with their thighs touching every so often and shoulders bumping. Erwin knew Levi wasn’t much of a physical person and much rather preferred to have his space. Yet, it never failed to amuse him just how comfortable Levi was with him to allow it. Again, he assumed it was because of all the years they had known each other.

English went with a blur, Erwin hardly took in anything when all he could really think about was Levi and his beautiful swirly linked handwriting. Luckily he was a bit more aware by the end of the class as the teacher gave them an extended project, announcing they had a lot more work cut out for them that weekend. They had to write their own war poetry and get their partners to analyse it in essay format.

“When are you free this weekend?” Erwin asked once class ended, watching his short friend push the desk back into its original spot.

“Right now is good,” Levi answered, swinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. “You?”

“I’ve got nothing planned either this afternoon,” Erwin replied, a soft smile finding his lips as he stood from his cleared desk. “Meet me at my car in ten minutes then?”

“Sure,” Levi confirmed, already walking away briskly.

Erwin headed out to his own locker, grabbing the books he needed for the weekend and sending a text to both Mike and Nile to say that he’ll be busy for the night. It was one of the rare off chances that he didn’t have any committee meetings after school on a Friday, so they wanted to make use of it and go out for a movie and dinner. But alas, projects were always far more important to Erwin. Of course, hanging out with Levi was an added bonus he’d take any day.

When Erwin made his way to his car in the staff parking lot, he saw Levi standing by the passenger side, leaning against the silver coloured car, texting and holding his jacket a little closer to himself. There was a chilly breeze in the air, autumn already underway. Erwin felt relieved to have his car there as an especially harsh breeze passed over him. Being head boy meant he had the privilege of bringing a car - something no other student except for head boy and head girl could do. It brought many good things, including not having to sit on a bus full of underclassmen harping about silly things. They were allowed their cars simply because of the late hours they usually had to stay at school for. A few afternoons he drove Levi home too, except for Fridays. Fridays were the only days Levi didn’t have after school practices or tutorings.  

The short ride back home was filled with chatter. Erwin asked questions about Levi’s week and how his soccer practices were going, and vice versa for Levi and Erwin’s duties. It was always easy to fall back into their comfortable conversations. It often felt like coming home after a hard day of school. The stress of their impending exams and graduation the following year always ebbed away when Erwin was with Levi. It was like his childhood friend gave him the clear mind he needed all the time. It suddenly gave Erwin the idea that he should ask Levi to stay the night. It would be nice to relax and not think of responsibilities after their project was done.

Soon enough they reached to their quaint street in record time. Parking in the driveway, Levi began climbing out of the car, excusing himself to dump all his extra baggage at home. Before he started walking away, Erwin abruptly called out.

“Levi.”

“Huh?” Levi turned.  

“Would you like to stay the night afterwards for games and a movie?” Erwin asked, a slight twitch to his lips.

“Okay,” Levi agreed, hoisting up his duffel bag into the air to reiterate. “I’ll be over soon.”

Erwin nodded, shutting his car door and watched as Levi walked across the street to his own house. Once out of his sight, Erwin headed indoors and making sure to leave the front door unlocked for Levi. He greeted his mother where he could always find her - in her office - and informed her that Levi would be spending the night. As always, she was delighted and said she’d get them pizza for dinner as Erwin’s father was staying late at the local university where he taught at.

Happy with that decision, Erwin made way to his bedroom upstairs, quickly clearing up all his dirty clothes and making sure things were in order. Levi didn’t like clutter and unfortunately Erwin had a knack for not cleaning his room when he spent most of his spare time studying.

Erwin got rid of his tie and blazer, hanging them up in the closet for Monday. He undid a few buttons of his school shirt and went on to get them water and snacks for while they did their projects. He was always quite hungry after school, so he assumed Levi would be too.

Not even a moment after settling everything in his room and turning on his laptop, Erwin heard the front door open and close. He could hear the chatter of his mother greeting Levi and wishing him a good afternoon. Levi didn’t knock when reaching Erwin’s bedroom door and walked straight into the room to dump a different duffel bag in the spot he usually placed it at.

Erwin had to swallow as he took in Levi’s sudden disheveled look of wild hair, shirt half undone, sleeves rolled up and a pair of grey little socks peeking from his long navy blue slacks. Levi was always a delight to look at and it took much of Erwin to not get wild over his imaginations.

“You first or me?” Levi asked, settling down on the soft and lush carpet beside Erwin’s bed.

Erwin hummed in thought. “Perhaps you. You’re always better at the gruesome descriptions.”

He soon enough joined Levi on the floor, bringing along his laptop, a couple of school books, pens, refill pads and obviously the snacks and drinks on a tray.

The night went surprisingly fast. It only took them three hours to get their poetries and analysis essays done, edited, and typed out. Erwin was sure to send Levi his ones to his email as Levi had a desktop computer back at home.

When work was done, they went on to play console games, something they rarely had time for these days. But, whenever Erwin did ask Levi to stay the night, there was always the promise of them. Erwin was by no means that well off, but he was a little more privileged than Levi was growing up.

Their childhood was spent with Levi coming over most days after school to entertain himself, since back at his own house he only had a TV and a family desktop that his uncle always occupied. Erwin was regularly gifted consoles, entertainments and many luxury items he could think of. Although, he never found them all that interesting as he preferred books. In some kind of weird sense, these kinds of things were in his room to keep Levi busy instead. The Smith house was after all Levi’s second home and he was always welcome, as Mrs. Smith would say.

Erwin’s room was quite modest and plain. A double bed against the wall, a desk, a large flat screen hoisted up against the wall, and a couple of consoles sitting on an entertainment shelf under that. Any other part of the room was covered in bookshelves, all filled with books. There was a lot of floor space, sometimes even housing up to four other friends whenever they spent the night. That was a rarity these days. Hell, even Levi coming over to spend the night was rare. The last time they had done something like this would have been last year’s summer when Kuchel had gone away on a business trip, leaving Levi to decide whether to be taken care of by uncle Kenny or by the Smiths.

Soon it was dinner and more gaming. At some point Levi had excused himself to shower, saying he needed something proper aside from the piss poor one he had at the school earlier that morning. Erwin then remembered why Levi had been so untidy in homeroom. It often slipped his mind that Levi had morning and afternoon practices. Erwin went for his after, feeling the need to wash away the day’s stress.

Erwin tried not to take too much time and was doing pretty good until _BustyAmateurs_ all but flooded back into his mind. The memory of the split second clip he saw from the guy’s phone screen in history class all but did nothing but help him groan. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Erwin leaned back against the tiled wall. It was cold to his hot and wet skin, his body shuddering.

Erwin wondered if Levi heard all the boys talking about BustyAmateurs too. Surely he must have - by lunch time just about all of the male population of the school did. It was quite a problem for the student committee. Did Levi look up the website too? Was Levi interested in that kind of thing? They never spoke about those kinds of things. Relationships and people they found attractive, it just wasn’t a topic that ever came up, even though they’ve known each other for nearly their entire lives. Levi never showed interest in anyone else before either, much like himself and that thought lead his mind reeling in all kinds of ponders. What if Levi was also keeping a secret? What if Levi secretly already liked someone - what if it miraculously was himself. What if, just like Erwin, he spent many nights and many hot showers touching himself at the thought of-

That kind of risky thought of Levi brought Erwin back to reality and the sudden realisation of the heat in his gut. Slowly his cock began to harden and he all but cussed under his breath, annoyed at his body for betraying him. The thought of Levi in these kinds of situations always got him hard and horny. It was almost like deja vu from the previous night when Erwin took his time and wanked himself under the warm spray of water, imagining Levi bending him over, reaching is arm around Erwin and tugging at his hard cock as Levi’s own rubbed against his ass crack.

Putting a stop to that mental image, Erwin immediately turned the water to cold, struggling not to yelp under the icy spray. It was enough to give him a reality check. Those were dangerous thoughts after all. Levi was next door and Erwin was meant to head back immediately, and flaccid. Yes, definitely flaccid with no evidence of his dirty thoughts.

Sobering up, Erwin climbed out, toweled himself dry, got changed into his warm flannel sleepwear, and headed back to the bedroom. When he entered he found Levi blowing up an air mattress with a vacuum cleaner that he assumed Levi got out of the closet. The noise was a bit deafening and he had to squeeze past the slowly rising mattress to get to his desk.

“God, how long has it been since you aired out this thing?” Levi groused over the vacuum hum. “It smells like dog piss.”

Erwin chuckled, taking a seat on his own bed. “Not since the last time you stayed, unfortunately.”

Levi sniggered. “That’s good. Here I thought Nile had another _accident_.”

“That only happened once, Levi,” Erwin laughed, remembering the one time Nile and Mike had stayed the night a year prior.

It had been prom night and perhaps Nile had far too much to drink of the spiked punch that evening. Unfortunately he not only wet the mattress, but even unsuspecting Mike who was sharing the space. It was quite the night. Only year 12s and year 13s were allowed to attend prom and it was all completely planned out by the school committee - something Erwin and his team were putting on the backburner for now. Once Halloween was over they’d start planning for it for spring next year. Erwin had gone partnerless along with Mike. While he should have enjoyed his evening thoroughly dancing on the floor like all the other teenagers, Erwin sat at a table and rather spent an enormous time lurking towards Levi who had attended with Hanji. Both Levi and Hanji were in suits, Levi looking especially ravishing. His suit was perfectly fitted and sleek. Erwin didn’t feel guilty at all for undressing him in the privacy of his own imagination, always wondering how Levi looked naked.

“Erwin,” Levi pulled him from his thoughts. Erwin hummed, blinking at his short friend. “The bedding,” Levi continued, holding out his hand.

“Oh right,” Erwin understood, passing the linen sheets that were sitting on his bed.

Levi’s eyes lingered curiously on him a little longer, but Erwin shrugged it off in hopes that he wouldn’t be questioned. He wasn’t normally like this, although for some reason that night he was being particularly careless. Erwin couldn’t figure it out; was it because of the BustyAmateur debacle? Was it because of his thoughts from the shower? Either way, Levi got to work setting up his bed for the night as Erwin got to turning on his TV and going over the options on Netflix.

They ended up choosing an action movie. It was already heading past ten and what better way to end the night with a three hour long movie. Levi had turned off the main lights with Erwin turning on his bedside lamp. Both were seated in each bed comfortably as they watched the TV up on the wall.

Erwin found himself constantly struggling to concentrate on the movie. Between thinking of the day’s events over BustyAmateurs at school and his thoughts from the shower, the curiosity was beginning to eat away at him. It didn’t help that he was hyper aware of Levi sitting on his own mattress. Every now and then he’d pick up his phone and text whoever was bothering him. Erwin wasn’t the jealous type but that didn’t stop him from wondering just who was stealing his friend’s attention. Mike and Nile hadn’t texted him once that evening, both respecting his decision to be left alone to do his work. A particular loud snort had Erwin clenching his jaw tightly, urging himself not to ask, it was Levi’s own personal business.

Business that he never evaded nor what they ever spoke about. Simply put, they were good friends, yes, but roaming in different circles and having different friends meant there was a lot of things Erwin didn’t know about Levi. It was a part, much like his crush, that he wished he could come forth about. He wanted to know all kinds of things; had Levi ever dated someone? Was Levi interested in guys as much girls? Was he even sexually attracted to people? But most of all - would Levi ever accept Erwin’s own feelings and attraction to him? Would Levi ever have feelings for him? Would Levi - Erwin clenched his left fist at this - should he be gay and by some miracle interested in Erwin too, would he ever want to do all the things Erwin had ever dreamed of?

Erwin’s eyes dazed away, not absorbing anything on the TV as he mused over all the different fantasies he had dreamt up for Levi. Erwin had never done anything sexually with another person in his life. In fact, the shared kiss with Marie was just about as far as any physical experience went. Although more could be said about his own personal experimentation. Erwin knew what he craved the most - a dick up his ass. Levi’s being the particular dick. Should Levi be interested in guys, what would be the likelihood of him doing the honours? Erwin always hoped he would either way; Levi was demanding and could get quite dominate, should he think back to earlier schooling where he used to pick fights with their peers.

Yes, Erwin decided. He would be dominating, he’d put Erwin in his place no matter how much more power Erwin had or the bigger structure. He hoped Levi would push him down, tease him until he was overcome and begging to be filled. Although, on the same line, Levi seemed like he would care very deeply too, probably be gentle the first few times. Endless images of different scenarios suddenly filled Erwin’s head, running rampant in his head. At one point he shifted a leg, bending it at the knee and placing his foot flat on the bed to hide the growing boner in his pants. He was lurking dangerous waters, but Levi was completely distracted by his phone that it didn’t seem to matter.

As the minutes progressed, the more Erwin began to grow curious. He desperately wanted to ask Levi what his sexual orientation was. The more thoughts filling his head, the bolder his imaginative questions became. He almost wanted to ask if Levi would be keen enough to try a few things. But how on earth was Erwin meant to do that? It would have been right from the left field, there was no way he could abruptly asked Levi of such a request unless-

That’s when the idea hit Erwin.

BustyAmateurs.

Bringing his hand to his mouth to gently rub his lips in thought, Erwin humoured the idea of asking Levi about it. For one, he could use BustyAmateurs to find out Levi’s orientation, and two perhaps that could lead to-

The idea excited him immediately. Erwin’s heart began to beat erratically, his stomach fluttering too. Yes, perhaps this could be their breaking point, the one which could lead them to finally opening up a part that has been kept private for far too long. Erwin was curious about the website itself too. True, he didn’t find females attractive, but to urge Levi on, he’d be willing to do it.

With his heart beating in his throat, Erwin swallowed. It was a simple question and yet he felt a little nervous. Erwin breathed in a couple of times, easing his heart to slow and his suddenly very interested boner to calm down. It was such an easy question, but that didn’t make it any less nerve-wracking.

“Have you ever watched porn?” Erwin asked clearly over the low murmur of the movie. He kept the best pokerface he could muster as he continued to stare straight at the TV. He wanted to cuss, it wasn’t _exactly_ the question he wanted to ask. Somehow porn came before BustyAmateurs, but nevertheless, he could work this in his favour.  

Not surprisingly, there was a long pause, almost as if time stood still.

“What?” Levi asked, his voice sounding confused and almost shocked. Erwin couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You know, porn?” He elaborated unhelpfully, lifting his hand in the air to motion it in a jerking off signal, still not turning to look at Levi.  

“For fucks sake, Erwin. We’re 17, of course I know what fucking porn _is_ ,” Levi scoffed, muttering something under his breath.

“Well then?” Erwin raised his eyebrows in interest.

He could see Levi shift in the corner of his vision, seemingly to perhaps mull over how to reply. Strange, Erwin thought. It wasn’t exactly a hard question to answer.

With a click of his tongue, Levi finally answered him. “Kuchel and Kenny still have adult block on my computer at home,” he excused.

Erwin’s eyes widened as he finally looked at Levi in shock. Levi was sitting up, leaning against the pillows and Erwin’s bedside table. His expression was neutral and a little dark aside from the colours flashing across it from the TV. Levi didn’t act like it was a big deal. Still, Erwin was shocked to have heard such a reply considering what a lewd sense of humour Levi’s uncle had.

“Oh… so I take it you haven’t,” Erwin faltered defeatedly. He wasn’t too sure whether to be happy or not over Levi not watching BustyAmateurs now, although if anything, it allowed him a new angle to work from.

“Unless you count the magazines Kenny leaves around for me to find, no,” Levi continued, looking up at Erwin straight into the eyes. After a moment's pause, he inquired, “Why do you ask?”

“Nile mentioned a new porn site today, and I suppose I was curious as we never talk about these kinds of things,” Erwin explained truthfully.

“Yeah, guess we don’t,” Levi agreed, crossing his arms and still not taking his eyes off of him. Erwin decided it was now or never, really. Levi didn’t seem put off or disgusted, this perhaps could lead to a good thing.

“Would you like to have a look too?” Erwin offered, not surprised by the silence that followed.

“Okay,” Levi deadpanned, raising his shoulders in an easy motion of ‘whatever.’

Erwin was quick to get to work, slipping out of bed and thankful that his shirt was long enough to hide the semi he was sporting. He got his laptop from his desk along with his earphones and the multi-earphone adaptor. Levi had moved aside, turning on his mattress to lean his back against Erwin’s bed. Erwin planted himself not too close to Levi as he laid his laptop flat between them, somewhere close to Levi’s knees as he laid them out. Erwin was sitting crossed legged on top of the covers instead. While bending forward and inputting the hotly spoken about website, Levi grabbed his own earphones and plugged them in too.

BustyAmateurs was quite plain looking. It had the typical white background, thumbnails and style font as most pornsites had. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary aside from that fact that everything was amateur filmed and either solo or heterosexual. How disappointing, Erwin thought.

“Oh shit,” Levi blurted. “Isn’t that the website everyone’s been talking about today?” He asked after fixing himself back under the covers comfortably.

“I suppose,” Erwin shrugged, keeping a neutral face as he scrolled through the thumbnails and weirdly short titles.  

“Heh, you that curious to fall for it too?” Levi snickered, fidgeting under the covers until crossing his own legs.

“Aren’t you, Levi?” Erwin shot back, stretching his head to look at his friend with a quirked bushy brow before turning back.

“Tch, no. I bet they all have shitty taste anyway,” Levi remarked, as Erwin finally chose a random twenty minute video that had thousands of likes and comments.

He sat back then, copying Levi’s position and getting comfortable for what most likely would be an uncomfortable video watching experience. Truth be told, Erwin rarely watched straightporn. Or even porn in general. He found his own imagination to be best against the often staged videos he’d find on the gay porn sites. The fact that this was an amateur filmed video, most probably from a tripod, made it only a touch more exciting than normal.

The video started off as a lot of staged porn does - except it was nice knowing this was probably an experienced couple. They were kissing on the bed and touching each other wherever they could reach. There was lots of foreplay before the intercourse started. Some scenes were changed to POV shots while others would be flicked back to tripods from different angles.

Erwin and Levi were both deadly still and quiet. Erwin struggled to keep his breathing low and slow, unsure of what to really do. The air felt awkward and yet electrifying all at once. He dared himself to try and side eye Levi without turning his head properly, but found Levi completely expressionless and unmoving, eyes trained on the laptop before them.

Erwin continued to watch. The male was quite good looking and had a nice dick. It took a while - considering how loud the women was - but eventually Erwin got lost watching the lubed up dick as it entered the women. Every now and then he’d rub it against her or give it a few pumps. It was at the time when the couple decided to change positions when Erwin really got into it.

After a few minutes of playing, the woman was on her knees with her legs spread. The man behind her, slowly easing himself into her ass. The camera was then changed to a POV shot, allowing them to see it all. Erwin swallowed dryly at the scene, eyelids lowering as he watched eagerly. The way her glistening hole swallowed him up and the way he slowly fucked her, going faster and faster each time stirred something within Erwin. His stomach began to light itself on fire as it always did and his crotch began to grow. He leaned forward slightly to hide his growing boner and rubbed his face to hide the fact that he shifted.

Erwin watched dazed as the man kept pounding her tight hole. He couldn’t help but let his mind wonder at it continued on. What if that was him instead? How would it feel to be spread so wide and to be hit in just the right spot, time after time. He’d do anything to have swapped places with that women, to be the one to be fucked instead. Erwin yearned for it so much that he began to lose himself and without much thought, spoke out.

“I wonder what it feels like to be filled like that,” he mumbled, hooded eyes never leaving the screen.

Hearing his own voice shocked him, especially for how loud and husky it was. He hadn’t expected to speak so loudly. Hell, to speak at all for that matter. His heart began to jump up his throat, suddenly worried about what Levi would think. He waited with bated breath to see if Levi really had heard over the moans coming from the video.

“What…?” Levi asked incredulously.

Oh fuck, Erwin thought. He fucked up. That wasn’t meant to slip out.  

Erwin begrudgingly slowly turned his head to look at Levi, finding his friend with thin furrowed brows and red cheeks. They were red enough to be seen in the dim light of his lamp and looked absolutely delicious on Levi’s pale skin, almost like during his soccer games.  

“You,” Levi swallowed. “You like it up the ass?” His brows furrowed even deeper before his eyes flicked towards the screen when an especially loud moan sounded out in their earphones.

Play it off cool, Erwin told himself. With a deep breath, Erwin replied. “Yes. I suppose it intrigues me.”

Erwin swore Levi’s cheeks grew redder, even spreading as far as down his neck to the parts of his collarbones that his long sleeved shirt did not hide. He was contemplating, Erwin was sure. His mind running a mile a minute and competing against the speed of Erwin’s hammering heart.

Time stood still as they watched each other. Levi’s grey eyes moving ever so slightly to study all of his face. Erwin wasn’t sure what he was waiting for. In fact, he wasn’t even sure if Levi understood the truth to it - that he liked it up the ass _himself_ and not up a women’s. Either way, he could feel the heat rising to his own cheeks as he waited in anticipation for something. What was Levi going to reply?

Erwin counted to thirty seconds before Levi clicked his tongue and bent forward towards the laptop.

“I’ll show you something better,” Levi said quietly, barely audible over the video that was still playing. “There’s ass fucking in it too.”

With nimble fingers, Levi quickly typed in an address that Erwin had many fond memories of. A gay porn website. With disbelief, he watched Levi as he worked over the black coloured website, forgoing any thumbnails and rather logging into an account. He huffed, completely flabbergasted. Erwin’s eyes widened even further as Levi accessed all his _liked_ porn videos.

Well then, he mused. That answers the question if Levi was gay or not. If the videos he had liked was anything to go by, Levi was queer as fuck.

Absolutely bewildered and thrown off course, Erwin didn’t know how to react. It was as if all his wishes were all suddenly coming true. Never did he _really_ think Levi was gay. Sure, he had hoped, but the irony that he actually was, well, it was astounding.

As he watched Levi scroll through some of the thumbnails, Erwin decided to break their silence with a question that was eating its way through him.

“I thought you didn’t watch por-”

“I have my phone, you idiot,” Levi interrupted, stretching his neck to shoot a devilish smirk at Erwin. “Can’t give _everything_ away at first go, right? Had to leave you hanging.” He turned back to continue searching then.

“Right,” Erwin swallowed, nodding in agreement.

That’s when he knew that Levi understood _exactly_ what he meant about the ass thing. Oh god, Erwin thought. They both simultaneously came out to each other in one go by playing with one another. Sure, Erwin knew what he was making Levi walk into, but he didn’t expect to have Levi do the exact same thing. Well, considering they were both in the closet, so to speak, and not very open about their interests, it only seemed the most fitting way to go about it.

Erwin chuckled over the realisation of it all. He felt relieved when the initial shock was over. They were both gay and… Levi had very _interesting_ tastes. Even though they were peculiar, at least Levi knew exactly what he liked, unlike Erwin who only knew one thing he wanted.

Erwin was about to ask just why Levi had so many _size difference_ fetish videos, but was stopped when Levi chose a video and straightened up.

“These two are really good,” Levi explained, sitting forward to lean his elbows on his legs. “They do a lot of videos together and switch all the time.”

“I see,” Erwin replied, peeling his eyes off Levi to watch the video instead. The sound of deep voices already much better music to his ears than to the prior video.

This film was obviously staged but surprisingly done very well. Erwin could tell the two pornstars were comfortable with each other and perhaps even had something going on between them if the smiles shared were a hint. The other thing Erwin noticed was the obvious size difference between them; the darker haired man being shorter and the strawberry blonde being much, much taller.

It started off outside and by a pool with them making out. The sound of kissing filled Erwin’s ears as the two men groped at each other; biceps big and pecs sculpted. They eventually moved into a bedroom with the usual strange flow that most porn videos had before starting where they left off.

Both men were hot, Erwin decided. One with a deeper tan than the other with startling blue eyes. Their bodies moved together so well that it became more and more apparent that yes, these two men knew each other’s body to a fine point. The tall one was romantic; kissing deeply and feeling every portion of the shorter one who was rough and constantly seeked friction as he rubbed himself against the taller one.

Erwin couldn’t help but compare himself and Levi to the two on screen. There were so many similarities that it was almost uncanny. He wondered if Levi knew this and watched these on purpose. He wished desperately that this was a sign that his friend had the same feelings too, if he was watching such videos. He tried not to think too deeply about it all since he should rather enjoy the video for what it was meant for especially since it seemed to be a favourite couple of Levi’s.

As the forty minute video progressed, Erwin got sucked in full-heartedly. By the time they both sucked each other off and the shorter one began eating the taller one's ass, Erwin was aching in his pants. At some point he had shifted, copying Levi’s position of elbows on his knees, trying hard to hide his very obvious hard cock in his thin sleepwear bottoms. He even attempted at trying to shift it in his underwear, finding the current position excruciating and a little humid. The porn video was turning him on so much that he knew he was leaking precome. His cock throbbed so much it was beating as if it had its own heartbeat. Erwin’s cock and mind was begging him to touch himself, but he stayed still, eyes glued to the screen. He didn’t dare look over to Levi, almost afraid that he looked too debauched. One look and Levi would know exactly how turned on he was; red cheeked and sweaty.

They were twenty minutes in when the taller pornstar’s ass was being worked open by slick lube. There were close up shots of the shorter one’s finger sliding in and out slowly, only to be joined by a second finger a long while later.

“Jesus Christ,” Erwin muttered at that, sitting up to wipe away the sweat from his forehead. The room was suddenly unbearably hot and stuffy. Or perhaps, it was just him. Either way, he pushed up his sleeves, trying to cool down his burning body.

“Yeah,” Levi mumbled in agreement. His voice was deep and husky, surprising Erwin enough to turn his head.

Levi was resting his chin on his hand, biting his bottom lip as he watched Erwin in an expression that he’d never seen before. Erwin could tell he was hot too, his cheeks and even his forehead a glowing red, and his hairline slightly clumped together with sweat from the warm room.

“It makes me horny too,” Levi admitted lowly and barely above the groans. Sitting up and leaning against the bed, arms resting on his thighs and his eyes never leaving Erwin. He added. “And _hard_.”

Erwin shivered at Levi’s confession, even more so when Levi quirked a brow. It was like Levi was telling him that it was okay to be hard around each other; which essentially it was. They were watching these videos, of course they’d get turned on. But the problem was that Erwin couldn’t exactly whip it out and enjoy himself to the fullest. Or, could he?

Levi’s eyes flicked back to watch the screen shortly after, leaving Erwin the freedom to study him further. Erwin had no remorse when his eyes trailed over Levi, even if it was a bit difficult with not much light around them. He took in the tight long sleeve shirt, his sexy collarbones that Erwin had dreamed about sucking hickies into for years, down to his crotch, covered with a duvet. He felt a little disappointed that Levi wasn’t nearly as exposed as himself, but swore he could see an ever so slight lump in the covers, even if the lamp was creating many shadows around them. He gulped, knowing full well that Levi was most likely hard right now too.

It was hard to watch the screen again after that, Erwin couldn’t decide on anything to say nor a way to attempt touching himself without making it anymore awkward, even if his cock was protesting. He fidgeted again as he watched three fingers enter an especially red hole, breathy groans filling his ears as the taller pornstar was no doubt getting a nice prostate massage.

Erwin couldn’t help himself after a while. If anything, it was his body that moved on its own accord. If he was alone at the time, he would have released his load a long while ago, so it was a miracle he was even lasting as long as this. It made him wonder if Levi liked that kind of thing - going slow and teasing himself until he could no longer hold back. That thought had him leaning forward, hoping that his right arm was blocking the view from Levi. As stealthily and as slow as he could, Erwin inched his left hand closer to his aching cock, gasping quietly as he touched the head. He was beyond sensitive and most definitely wet.  

His touches were light, running his fingers over the outline of his burning cock. There were butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach; nervous and excited over touching his cock when his friend and crush was so close to him. He grew more confident as the minutes ticked on and watched eagerly as the shorter pornstar sucked the taller’s balls while finger-fucking him. His eyes grew lidded and his breathing more erratic. Erwin thought he was doing an okay job of being quiet until the pornstars finally got on to doing the main event; dick inside ass.

Erwin couldn’t stop the quiet moan escaping as the pornstar pushed forward. Erwin screwed his eyes shut as he squeezed his head through the fabric and envisioned himself being entered instead, his hole twitching in anticipation. It took him a minute to settle himself back to reality, knowing full well that Levi would have heard him through the earphones. He closed his mouth, finding it dry from his small puffs of air and forced his eyes open. A quick glance told him that yes, Levi definitely heard.

Levi was looking at him with hooded, hungry eyes. His mouth was open and he was breathing heavily too. It was a new look for Erwin, never seeing such yearning on Levi’s face before. Erwin wanted to see more of it, see how much more disheveled and starving he could get, how much more flushed and wet with sweat his face could get and how much more his eyes could bore into him, practically challenging him to admit all his secrets.

Erwin swallowed dryly, licking his lips and taking a breath to ground himself. “Sorry,” he muttered, his lip twitching ever so slightly to make it casual.

“No,” Levi croaked. “Don’t say that. It’s fine.”

Erwin furrowed his brows at that, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Levi breathed, licking his upper lip. “I want to touch myself too.”

Erwin’s heart dropped into his stomach, making it churn as he shuddered bodily. Levi pushed the covers off himself, revealing a very obvious bulge inside his sweatpants. Erwin was stunned as he watched Levi grope his crotch; head falling back against the bed, groaning at what must have felt like heaven.

Erwin couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Here he was trying to be stealthy, trying to hide just about all his attraction to Levi when the little minx just about shredded him within seconds. With that, it was the final push for Erwin to undo himself too. Two could play at that, he concluded.

With the video forgotten, Erwin straightened up and used his left hand to pull back the band of his pants and underwear. He wasted no time in slipping in his right hand, hiding from Levi’s view, scrunching his eyes tightly and resting his head against the bed as he finally gripped his raging and wet cock. His body alighted in flames as he began moving his cock through his light hold, enjoying the feel of foreskin moving over his head and the friction his hand was giving him. It was the relief his cock had been begging for at least half an hour and it was enough to make him moan even louder.

“Fuck, Erwin,” Levi hissed, causing Erwin to tilt his head towards Levi.

Through dazed eyes, Erwin could see Levi watching him like a starved man. He was even leaning his upper body towards Erwin with his own hand down in his pants. The movement caught Erwin’s eyes as he watched Levi’s hand work his cock under the sweatpants. It did nothing but turn him on even more, stirring up a royal brew of confidence in him.

“Show me yours and I’ll show you mine?” Erwin asked teasingly, a sloppy smile finding his face.

“Thought you’d never fucking ask,” Levi groaned, bucking his hips up to pull down his sweatpants and underwear in one go to his knees.

Erwin’s breath hitched in his throat as he took in Levi and all his glory. He’d obviously never seen Levi hard and what a sight it was. Even flaccid, they hadn’t been naked around each other since before puberty hit. The stark contrast from back then was unreal. Levi gripped the base of his cock and held it proudly, allowing Erwin to gaze at it for a short while. His head was raging dark compared to the paleness of his shaft, and from under his palm and wrist, Erwin could see the fine curly black hairs, extending to his balls and to what was a full happy trail that Erwin had the luxury of seeing most soccer games.

“Erwin,” Levi panted, his hand shifting up to rub at his slick head. “Show me yours.”

It took every ounce of Erwin’s strength to stop wanking himself. He followed Levi’s actions of bucking his hips and pushing down his clothes, hissing at finally being released.

“Fucking hell,” Levi whispered. “You’re so thick.”

Erwin smirked proudly, his heart leaping ecstatically by amazing Levi with his cock. “I suppose it is,” he agreed, watching himself wrapping a hand around his cock to stroke it lightly. He quite enjoyed the fact that Levi was watching him closely too while at it.  

“I bet my hand can barely wrap around it.”

Erwin almost choked on his own spit, head shooting sideways to look at Levi. He was wearing the sexiest smirk Erwin had ever seen, taunting him and being the little shit he was a lot of the time.

“God Levi,” Erwin chuckled. “Always honest, aren’t you?”

“Just stating the facts,” Levi retorted, hand still stroking himself slowly. “A fact I wouldn’t mind confirming.”

“Would you now?” Erwin murmured in ponder, eyes never leaving the languid stroke of up and down on Levi’s hard shaft.

“Yeah, so get your ass closer,” Levi ordered.

Erwin didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed the laptop further down and shuffled along until their shoulders met at the same level and their thighs only mere centimetres apart. Being this close to Levi thrilled Erwin. He could feel the heat radiating off Levi and the small puffs of air coming from his mouth. He also got a better view of Levi’s flushed cheeks and neck, and the smell of soap, shampoo, and the musky scent of arousal. It all but fired him up, fueling him with a new blaze of heat and arousal and want.

Jokes was put to the side when he asked, “May I touch you too?”

“God yeah,” Levi nodded, gripping the base again in anticipation.

From this angle Erwin could see that Levi was pretty thick for his length too. He looked extremely smooth skinned and his head had a shine to it that suggested he was coated in precome. Erwin licked his lips at that thought, moving his right hand towards Levi until fingers touched it, confirming his suspicions. Levi gasped beside him and held his breath as Erwin ran his fingers across the silky and velvety skin. He was unbearably hot and the skin was pulled taunt.

He continued to tease Levi, relishing in the moment of _finally_ touching him. Erwin wanted to savour the moment for the potential ‘what if’ it never happened again. After years upon years of dreaming and imagining, he finally had Levi where he always wanted him. Touching him in place Erwin could only have yearned for. It was every bit of magical as he envisioned it being and he wished it never ended. He wanted to take his time, study every minute detail until he could replay it vividly in his head every night from then on.

“Erwin, come on,” Levi prodded, moving his hips up to reiterate what he wanted.

Erwin allowed him the honour, wrapping his fingers around the hard cock, and began to stroke him ever so slowly. Levi let go of his base then, head falling back on the bed as he moaned quietly. “Fuck,” he added when Erwin tightened his grip, watching earnestly as his hand stroked the cock it always wanted to.

Only minutes passed when Levi returned the actions. It took Erwin by a surprise as he wasn’t expecting the feel of soft fingers against his shaft. His cock was resting against his groin, only to be lifted and squeezed by Levi. Erwin took a peek, body shuddering and growing goosebumps as he took in the sight of Levi’s small hand wrapped around his thick cock. The pale skin stood out against the more tanned coloured shaft, even more so when Levi pulled back his foreskin to reveal his flushed head, almost raging on purple.

“God, Levi,” Erwin murmured, enjoying the view and feel of calloused hands. They were hot, but not nearly as hot as his cock, and they were sure on their actions; tight and tugging with Levi twisting his wrist whenever he got close to the head. Erwin couldn’t believe what he was seeing; his mind spinning at the thought that this was really happening. Levi was really wanking him. Erwin made sure to continue his light strokes too, but found it difficult as he watched his own.

“How do you like it?” Levi asked breathlessly.

“Just like that,” Erwin confirmed. He forced his gaze back to Levi’s cock as he slid a little lower onto the mattress and leaned onto Levi to rest his chin on his shoulder. “How about you?”

“Tighter,” Levi replied immediately. “Tighter and for the love of god, fucking faster.” To drive the idea open, Levi bucked his hips, spurring Erwin on. Erwin was rewarded with an extra loud groan when tightening his grip and pumping the velvety shaft just a touch quicker.

Erwin lost himself in watching Levi’s cock move in his palm. The background moans and groans from the video were quiet compared to the pants of their own breaths. At some point Levi had leaned his own chin onto Erwin’s face, causing his hair to tickle his forehead whenever Levi moaned especially loud. They matched each other’s pace, twisting and tugging in sync, minds wondering to their own fantasies. Erwin tried to take in what he could; every detail he could see and every pleasurable moment he could feel and saved them for later.

His mind drifted to the sturdy hand of Levi’s, thinking of how they’d feel opening him up like the pornstars did in the video. Would Levi give him mercy and honour him with as much love and prep? God, Erwin hoped so for at least their first time. His mouth salivated at the thought that continued from there, spiraling wildly into a jumble of thoughts of how hard and hot Levi was. Of Levi leaning over him as his legs were spread, flashing Erwin the smirk from earlier as he rubbed the very head he was touching against his slick and opened entrance.  

“You’re so hot, Levi,” Erwin moaned, voice dry and broken. “God, I can’t wait for the day for you to pound me.”

Levi bucked his lips at that, face pushing especially hard into Erwin’s forehead, lips opening against his sweaty skin and hair; breath hot and ragged.

“You want me to fuck you?” Levi croaked dryly, clearly struggling to keep his breath under control.  

“Yes,” Erwin whined desperately. Rather than twisting his palm, he stroked the hard cock in a way that would suggest Levi was fucking something tight. “Just like this.”

Levi took the initiative and slowly began to buck his hips. Levi’s crotch and Erwin’s hand meeting whenever he raised them in the air, only to pull back over his head when lowering them. Levi continued to fuck Erwin’s hand, mewling and crying out when Erwin’s palm got especially tight around his head.

“Fucking hell, Erwin. I’ll fuck you whenever you fucking want for however many years you’ll have me,” he swallowed harshly. “Fuck, I’m getting so close.”

“Me too,” Erwin croaked, watching greedily as Levi’s cock moved inside his palm.

Erwin couldn’t stop thinking of how the hard cock he was wanking furiously would deeply set itself inside of him. How that very head would pound his sweet spot time after time until he was coming in ecstasy. He began bucking his hips at the thought, moaning Levi’s name, his mind growing dizzier with every passing second. He could feel it. The churning and heavy feeling in his gut. His clenching muscles, readying themselves for an explosion of pleasure.

Erwin barely had time to warn Levi, clenching his eyes shut, curling his toes and moaning out Levi’s name as the world began to spin all around him, sending sparks all over his body as his groin clenched, his balls tightened and cock pulsed loads of come in spurts. He rode the wave, never wanting such ecstasy to end, relishing in every inch of pleasure, voice dying out as it continued on to roll over him.

He’d been so occupied that he nearly missed Levi coming in his own palm. Levi’s bucks were erratic through hooded eyes and hazy mind, but the feel of his cock pulsing was something Erwin would never forget, nor the sight of come flying, landing over bedding and his own hand.

They both panted as they tried to catch their breath. Levi letting go of Erwin’s cock and wiping his hand against his thigh before wrapping his arm around Erwin’s shoulders. He laid heavily onto Erwin after that, no doubt tired from his orgasm. Erwin didn’t mind as it was nice to finally have been so close to Levi even if it was unbearably hot and sticky. He let go of Levi’s softening dick too, but kept his hand on his friend’s inner thigh, using the tips of his fingers to tickle the skin he found there.  

It took them a long while yet before they were breathing a bit more normally, finding themselves back to reality. The air around them was quiet, the video obviously having stopped a long while back. The musky smell of sex and come lingered in the air, as did sweat. It was all but a reminder of what just transpired between them.

Sobering up, Erwin stared incredulously at Levi’s flaccid dick and the evidence of his come. He suddenly wasn’t so sure how they went from watching BustyAmateurs to well, wanking each other. Not that he regretted it at all. Oh no, in fact, he was more stunned than anything. Who would have ever thought that Levi was not only gay but also returned Erwin’s feelings enough to have done something so private together. _Even_ as far as promising to fuck him in the heat of the moment.

Erwin couldn’t help but smile as it all passed over him; shifting his face a little lower to kiss Levi’s shoulder tenderly. He breathed in quietly, smelling the familiar detergent on Levi’s shirt, causing something to stir within his heart. It smelt like home and like Levi, relaxing him impossibly fast and lulling him into a tiredness that made his eyes droop with sleep.

“Who knew _head boy_ was gay and liked it up the ass,” Levi whispered, the hand that was resting on Erwin’s shoulder moving to his jaw, only to be tickled with light fingertips.

Erwin smirked, feeling like he was on cloud nine and spewing out rather proudly, “Who knew my childhood friend returned my feelings.”

Levi abruptly sat up at that, allowing Erwin to straighten up too. They looked at each other then, Erwin finding Levi leaning back a little, his eyes flashing a whole range of emotions - all good things from what Erwin could tell.

“You like me?” Levi asked, sounding only a little hesitant.

Erwin smiled softly, wanting to affirm Levi whole-heartedly. “I have. For a very long time.”

He let Levi think for a short while, his smile never faltering as Levi turned to look away, hand that wasn’t soiled pushing back his hair.

“After all this time,” he grumbled under his breath. If it wasn’t for the quiet of the night, Erwin was sure he would have missed it. Erwin’s heart jumped a beat at that, a whole new weight being lifted off his shoulders.

With a sigh, Levi finally replied. “Well, you’re not wrong. I have too for...,” Levi turned, allowing grey eyes to meet blue, “ For a very long time.”

It all but confirmed it. Levi liked him too. Erwin suddenly felt elated. So happy that he was bursting at the seams. Just that morning he had woken up to the awful thought of yet another day of pining over his friend - and now look. What a wonderful day it turned out to be. He would have to thank Nile and the entire male student body for spreading the word of BustyAmateurs and giving him the courage to finally step over his musings and get on with his life. With that thought running through his head, Erwin asked the most important question.

“How about it then, Levi?”

“Huh?” How about what?” Levi furrowed his brows in confusion. After a beat he suddenly pointed his index finger at Erwin. “If you think I’m fucking you before we even go on a date, then you have another thing coming,” Levi reprimanded. “I doubt your mother would approve of that.”

“I suppose not,” Erwin chuckled. “Sorry, I meant to ask how about we go on a date?”

“Of course,” Levi answered immediately. “You know where to find me,” he continued with a crooked smile and longing eyes that never left Erwin’s.

Erwin gazed at his - potential boyfriend, he supposed - friend for a little while longer until his legs began to feel cold and he suddenly caught the red numbers flashing on his alarm clock.

“We better cleanup for bed,” he announced, bucking his hips to pull up his pants. “It’s heading for two.”

Levi groaned in reply. “And I’m going to the bathroom first. This shit’s gone all gross,” he scrunched his nose. Erwin hummed in agreement after they both rolled off the air mattress and got to work.

While Levi cleaned himself up, Erwin packed away his laptop and turned off the TV. He excused himself to the bathroom too once Levi came back and upon returning himself. He found Levi sitting on his air mattress, the duvet had obviously been turned around and he was yet again texting on his phone.

Without meaning to, the question slipped out. “Who are you texting anyway?”

Levi snorted, holding up his phone for Erwin to read.

 

[11.34] **Shitty4eyes  
** Ohhh come onnnnnn germlin!!!!!  
Jus tell him!!!  
Hes known u since u were in diapers  
If he doesnt lik u back  
Ill spread an ugly rumour about our too good of a head boy

[11.36] **Levi  
** No.  
Leave me alone shitty four eyes.

[11.36] **Shitty4eyes  
** Uv been pining for waaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy too long!  
Tell hiiiiiim!!!!  
Best oopertunity u hav!!  
Ur stayin the night!!!!  
Think of all the frisky frisky happenins u culd be havin!!!!

[1.50] **Levi  
** Told him.  
Now stop bothering me.  
Night.

Erwin laughed at Hanji’s antics, realising it was Hanji that had been texting Levi all evening long after all. Even spurring him on to confess to Erwin of all things. Erwin understood that he truly never had anything to worry about to begin with.

Levi set his phone on the bedside table as Erwin clambered into his own bed, lying comfortably on his side at the edge of the bed, wanting to be as close as possible to Levi. They couldn’t _really_ sleep in the same bed as Erwin’s mother had a knack for barging in at ungodly hours to wake up the boys for breakfast. Or at least, she had in the past.

Erwin hanged his arm over the side of the bed, smiling tiredly as Levi played with his fingers with his own calloused ones, struggling to keep his eyes open as Levi watched him mischievously. With that, he quickly shut off the lamp, covering them in darkness before returning his hand to where it was. His arm prickled with goosebumps as Levi continued to run his fingers over the back of his hand and slowly up his arm, under the long sleeves.

“Night,” Levi whispered, close to Erwin’s own face as he felt fresh peppermint blow over his nose.  

“Goodnight Lev-” Erwin began to reply, only to be stopped when soft lips met his cheek. Not wanting it to end there, he moved his head, feeling Levi’s lips trail closer to his own until they met lightly. The kiss was gentle and soothing and promised more. Through the absurdly tiredness Erwin felt, his stomach fluttered with butterflies, causing a stir of excitement to bubble inside of him. He tried to ease it away, telling himself they could do more of this in the morning and perhaps rest of the day if Levi chose to stay longer.

“Goodnight Levi,” Erwin tried again, fanning it against the minty tasting lips. Rather than replying, Levi pushed forward, moving his lips to kiss Erwin deeper. Levi’s fingertips found a jaw and then threaded through Erwin’s blonde hair, causing to hum happily as shivers ran his spine.

Erwin moved his own hand to thread through Levi’s silky black hair to grip it tightly, not wanting them to part anytime soon. But the pecks grew lighter, lazier and true to his inexperience, a little sloppy as the tiredness overcame them both. Levi pulled away after a short while, leaving one last lingering kiss on wet lips before sitting back down.

“On second thought,” Erwin murmured, voice broken and sleep ridden but not without an evident lazy smile. “Who cares what my mum thinks.”

Levi didn’t need to be told twice before jumping over Erwin and slipping under the warm covers, probably relieved to not be sleeping under a soiled and smelly duvet. They got comfortable with Erwin practically spooning Levi from behind. He chuckled as Levi kissed the back of his hand tenderly with promises of good things that has yet to come. The feel and scent of Levi in his arms lulled him into an blissful sleep. And for the first time in a very long time, Erwin slept dreamlessly and happily; for he finally had the person he always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> It's quite scary to have uploaded this on here! I'm not very confident in writing, so this has been such a big step for me!
> 
> I have hopes of writing another prompt in this universe! They'll be of age in that one! Although, I'm unsure if I'll get round to it in time! If I ever do, please look forward to another!?
> 
> EDIT:  
> There is now a sequel! You can find it right [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288873)  
> I've got two more fics in line for this! But unfortunately they might take some time!


End file.
